


WISHING

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-08
Updated: 2007-04-08
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Ennis thinks about wishing after attending Junior's wedding.





	WISHING

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Title: WISHING

Author: Donna

Email: dmcintoshtx@yahoo.com

Fandom: BROKEBACK MOUNTAIN

Pairing: Jack and Ennis

Rating: FRC – G

Permission to Archive: Yes

Warning: None

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Annie Proulx. I just play with them sometimes.

Complete: Yes

Summary: Ennis thinks about wishing after attending Junior’s wedding.

 

WISHING

 

Junior and her Kurt got married today. It was real nice. He's got a real nice family and nobody got drunk; least ways, not too drunk. No fightin or nothin. Them little sandwiches at the reception tasted like shit but didn't seem like nobody noticed that 'cept me.

Everybody was wishin 'em good thoughts. When it came my turn, all I could think to say was I wished them love. Got to thinkin on that later; 'bout wishin and stuff. If I had me one wish; just one wish, it would hafta be more time with you. One more day of you and me running free up in the mountains; swimmin naked, sleepin under the stars. All those things we took for granted all those years ago. 

We were so young then; both of us, tryin to make it in the world; tryin to do what was right; what was expected of us. I wonder; was it right? I did right by my girls; but not by you. Now it's too late and you're gone and I'm alone, just memories of you for company. I often wonder if you ever knew how much you mean to me. Never did say those things to each other. Wish we had. Woulda been nice to hear; to say.

That'd be my wish, Jack, just one more day with you.

 

The End

 

 

Inspired by the song: ONE MORE DAY WITH YOU

By Diamond Rio

 

Last night I had a crazy dream

A wish was granted just for me

It could be for anything

I didn’t ask for money

Or a mansion in Malibu

I simply wished, for one more day with you

 

Chorus

 

One more day 

One more time

One more sunset, maybe I’d be satisfied

But then again

I know what it would do

Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you

 

One more day

 

First thing I’d do, is pray for time to crawl

Then I’d unplug the telephone

And keep the TV off

I’d hold you every second

Say a million I love you’s

That’s what I’d do, with one more day with you

 

Chorus 2X

 

Leave me wishing still, for one more day 

Leave me wishing still, for one more day 

With you


End file.
